User talk:Nobody700
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the One piece Legacy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 13th madman (talk) 00:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Format? I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure what part of the wiki you're refering to. It'd help if you can give me a description and possibly a picture of the thing that's changed for you. I haven't noticed anything different myself.13th madman (talk) 03:07, February 4, 2014 (UTC) You can use the contribute button to add pictures. also, the new pictures thingmy only seems to display when your on a page. There hasn't been any changes to the wiki's skin or layout in at least a month or two, so I'm not sure why this change your seeing is happening.13th madman (talk) 03:15, February 4, 2014 (UTC) If you roll over your name at the top right, you get a button marked prefferences appearing in the drop down list. Everything that can actually be changed is in there. As for the link, that just went to the upload image page.13th madman (talk) 12:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Translation Response Hi Nobody, Leech Kanji: リーチ Romanji: Rīchi Mandrill Kanji: マンドリル Romanji: Mandoriru User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 21:03, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. But I'm gonna need to delete your last edit on part 17, because I've started 18 last night. Sorry, but I need Kent to stay asleep. It goes well with the beginning of my next arc, the Battle Royale. It start with him asleep in a coma. So I'll need you to change your last edit please. -TrueKing3000 Thanks very much for the help with that arc. Keep up the good work. And I'll do the same. See ya around. (Send me a message if you want to collab again.) Sorry. I was trying to upload a picture and it said the name was taken. I thought it would go to my Gear Pirates page, but it went to Tack. I'm very sorry. T_T Sorry for the wait. My wifi is acting wonky. It's gonna be hard for me to edit, but I'll get it done as quickly as possible. Switch Characters I got two members of the Bloody Fang Pirates confused. Chi is the doctor, Grace is the cook. Can you help me switch it back to the right thing if I miss anything. Dead End Journey During your absence I made a few edits to the last page, but it's your turn. Have fun. Reread the sentence above. My mother would be ashamed if I was on drugs, drinking, or having babies at my age. She doesn't mind me having a dirty mind as long as I don't get in trouble for it... My grandmother however would be. Quiz Time 1. C 2. A 3. I'm tempted to say B, but I'll go with A 4. D 5. A 6. A 7. B 8. D 9. A 10. C Come Back I would try to be a man and leave you to your own business...BUT I CAN'T! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *cries non-manly tears* ~ Kaido (Who's that sexy beast over there?) 19:51, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Videos I remember I used to be able to upload videos just fine a few years back on Ship of Fools, but one or two seem to have broken or stopped working, and considering I no longer upload videos, I'm just not all too sure if it's even still possible or not. You can give it a try and see if it works if you'd like. Though if you're asking for permission, then yes, it's totally fine to upload internet videos to pages, blogs user pages and so on. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:34, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Can we go in chat? Hey nobody. Um can we go in chat tomorrow? I was hoping to do the chopper rp. I miss him. Oh and also i got published on the internet thnx to a famous poet/motivational speaker hakeem rahim :) im so happy and excited and i wanted to see chopper again and tell him the big news! Bc its my first professional publication even though ive been published before (its a long story but this is my first PROFESSIONAL publication) . so yeah i hope to see u and chopper tomorrow night. And leave a message on my wall when u r ready (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 02:59, October 25, 2015 (UTC)) So um are we good for tomorrow? Say like.......idk 3:00 or 4:00-ish? (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 04:22, October 25, 2015 (UTC)) Orwell NOOOOOOOBBBBOOOOOOODDDDDYYYYYYYYYY I need a favor.... I wanna use Orwell in One Piece Unlimited. Seeing as though he’s your character, I figured I should ask first. Sure, you can!